


To Fall for One Another

by TheLonelyRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Gender will be fucked with, Genderfluid Character, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Memory Loss, No beta we fall like Crowley, Only the Archangels are related, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She/Her pronouns for Aziraphale, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), female-presenting aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyRose/pseuds/TheLonelyRose
Summary: This a typical "Crowley and Aziraphale were in love before the Fall" fic, but I added my own twists.Crowley was cursed to forget her. Aziraphale was cursed to remember him and not say a word.******Aziraphale could see the newly forming world below as he held her bloodied person over the edge of the cloud. 'This is it' was all that ran through her mind.But then she heard it, and her heart dropped."Wait!" His voice rang across the once beautiful fields of Heaven.(PS- I will be playing fast and loose with the angel hierarchy. Sorry if this bothers you. Truly.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To Fall for One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley will be called Raphael in this first chapter and in any flashbacks in the future if they happen. 
> 
> If you don't like this head cannon, either keep it to yourself or tell me how much you like this story despite it.
> 
> This story is based on the question: Is it worse to be the one who forgot or the one left to remember?

Azariphale was a more newly created Principality Angel. God designed her with the whitest wing of all angels. The young Principality had platinum blonde hair, almost as white as her wings, that hung in long curls and waves, looking as fluffy as the clouds that surrounded her. Porcelain-like skin shaped Aziraphale with a short, full figure, and long white eyelashes framed sky blue eyes that rivaled the, well, the sky itself. Though it was not one of beloved Archangels, God was especially proud with how Aziraphale had come out. 

And so, God had sent her off to work. Now, Principalities were only one rung above the basic military Angel and most mainly used as messengers, working mostly under Archangel Gabriel as his sort of networking system. However, there were some exceptions to this rule. Aziraphale was created specifically to work under her Archangel of healing, Raphael, who up to this point had no one to help him. And this is where the two meet.

Raphael had been cleaning up and straightening up his work station. A couple of Angels had scuffed up their wings while fighting during training, and Michael themself had dragged the two knuckleheads down to his healing ward. "Make sure it hurts." That was what they had told Raphael before heading back to their training. Apparently these two were notorious for fighting, and today they had just taken it too far, and Michael had had enough and made that their punishment. The two lowly militants had been gone for a while, but seeing as how an Angel's wings are sensitive, the two had made a mess fighting the healing Archangel that was still being clean up after by the time the pale Principality arrived to meet her new boss.

"Hello?" A small melodic voice called out into the seemly empty ward. Raphael had been in the back. "Is anyone here? I'm looking for Archangel Raphael.'"

"I'm back here. I'll be out to help you in a moment." He called out. A long, fiery red hair fell in front of his nose. The Archangel wondered if her should put in up like Michael or Cut it off like Lucifer had. He liked how his waves soften his sharp features, creating a friendlier and more approachable appearance. Probably, if he had a better bed side manner, it would help.

"Alright."

It took a moment, but the poor angelic medic finally got his supplies all sorted and went out to greet his potential new patient. If those two ever made a mess like that again in his ward again, he was going to make them clean it up. That was ridiculous! Steeping out, he spotted the young Principality and just stare for a moment. how could he not? This mysterious being was beautiful and every bit deserving of the title "angelical." It seemed like time had stopped for him as his amber eyes drank in the image of her.

Wait. He was doing something. Oh, yes.

"Hi, yes! Uh. How- how may I assist you today?" His normal greeting spewed fro his lips with as much grace and fluidity as rock would floating down a river, none.

"Uhm... Hello. My name is Aziraphale, and I am actually here today because I was created to help assist you." A bright and simple smile graced her lovely lips as she spoke to him.

Oh, praise be to Her! "Fantastic! I've been in dire need of assistance for a while now."

"Great! Where would you like us to begin, your grace? I'm afraid She failed to provide me with the knowledge of what to do." Big, blue eye stared innocently up at him. 

'Sweet Mother of all, this Principality was adorable. What was She thinking making this Angel so.... cute?!' Shaking these thoughts away, Raphael refocused himself with thoughts of training what was essentially his new apprentice. "Well, lesson one, we do not question our God's decisions. She did not give you this knowledge right away so that you may learn this as you need to and apply it as you like. She likes to allow us free will to make our own way into her Great Plan."

"We don't question Her. Got it." Aziraphale beamed up at him again, and his heart couldn't take it. He fell to his knees, holding his chest. This led Aziraphale to panic as her new teacher had just collapsed in front of her! "Oh, dear! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What should I do?" 

Raphael just knelt there and watched as his new Principality run around, trying to find something help him. A small, dopey-like smile spread across his face. Standing up to calm her, he said, "I'm alright, I'm just a bit tired. I've been doing this alone for a long time now without any sort of help. I guess it just all hit me at once."

The young Angel stopped her panic and sighed in relief. This was going to be interesting.

"Lesson two, don't panic." Raphael half-joked. The two shared a brief laugh. "Let me show you around and we can go from there."

In the decades to follow, Aziraphale studied under Raphael, and she began a fine healer in her own right. Many lower Angels began to go to her instead of the Archangel because she had a special way of treating them that you could not anywhere else. Her gentle voice and mirthful disposition could lull the rowdiest of Angel into a calm so that she may do her work. Her biggest issue was the fact that she had a bad habit of leaving things about. Raphael loved and expected a tidy work place, but it was never too bad so he let it go. But, the two had become almost inseparable. If you could not find one, all you need to do is find the other. And with other generally not bothering with the two healers until they were needed, the two had a load of time to get to know each other and, cliche as it is, fall in love with each other. Though, the Archangel was sure that he had fallen in love at first sight. 

They kept it hidden from the others, obviously, in fear of the backlash they would inevitably face. However, they also, just wanted to enjoy each other as long as possible.

However, this bought to a devastating end the day Lucifer's rebellion reached a head and broke out in a civil war. Aziraphale and Raphael never choose sides during the build up to this day, believing it was not a healer's place to choose sides. Each side made good points, but both sides also, were wrong with how they were going about it. So, they formed their "own side" and just tried to save as many angels as possible.

This was all well until, on the battle, it all went wrong.

Aziraphale was running across the chaotic clash of angelic beings. The bag of medical supplies was lighter than when she had left the healing ward but felt heavier from exhaustion. Despite her growing weariness, she pushed on in search of those in need of aid. God only knows where her Archangel was now. They had gotten separated early on, and the Principality had not seen him since. She stowed her fears in the back of her mind and looked for her next patient. What she had not known was that up until this point was that Aziraphale had only helped those who chose not to join Lucifer's crusade. But then she made the momentous mistake of helping the "wrong Angel" in front of the Archangel Gabriel himself.

"You dare help this traitor!" Gabriel yelled. It was not a question. Aziraphale stopped her ministration on the wounded Angel. Pure white wings in cased their person in instinct as she turned to face God's Messenger. His sword was in the air and a on downward path towards her head. However, fate stepped in, or more accurately, came barreling in in the form of Lucifer himself attacking his brother. Thanks to Raphael's teachings, the healing Principality quickly shook herself out of it and finished up on the Angel before her before making her way to leave.

However, as she was about to get up, the hurt Angel grabbed her and lightly pulled her back. "Thank you."

"You are welcome...."

"Beelzebub, but call me Bee." As they said that a small bumblebee danced around their head. The healer let out a brief chuckle.

"I have to go. Please, be safe." And with that, Aziraphale ran to find her lover. But she never got to him before the battle ended, and Gabriel's people grabbed her.

Two Principalities held on to arms, and another two stood by just in case as they led her to her demise. She struggled for a good ways, fear and the angelic equivalent of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her feet dragged along as she tried to, at the very least , delay their arrival in the dying hopes that Raphael would swoop in and save her. Bloody tears left trails down her cheeks, burning her porcelain cheeks as they fell. The herd of Angel before them parted like the Red Sea would in time to come. She could see Angels whose wings she had repaired and whose bones she has mended. Some watched on silently, some zoned out to avoid looking at her, and some out right turned their heads away as she was paraded by. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. She could everything happening, but nothing was processing. It only seemed to worsen when she froze at the sight of the rebel Angels being forced to...

To Fall.

Aziraphale could hear their screams and smell the burning feathers. She wanted to wretch the contents of her stomach. She could see the silhouette of Gabriel and Michael stand by Heaven's edge with Lucifer bound in chains by them. The Principalities bringing her to whom she assumed was Gabriel stopped, but Aziraphale continued to struggle anyways. She knew what was about to happen. She was too far away to hear, but she could see the Archangels were talking to each other and watched, as Lucifer was the last to go, simple step off backwards. And while she could not hear what they were saying, she could hear his laugh as he Fell. 

The Principality holding her on her left grabbed the hair on the back of her head and used that to help guide her towards Gabriel and Michael who were watching their brother fall. This is when she stopped believing she would be saved. This is when she stopped struggling and fighting back. This is when she accepted that they were going to make her Fall....

More tear scorched down her face.

They led her over to the Archangels and forced her to kneel before them. Aziraphale dared not look up at their faces that no doubt displayed disgusting arrogance due their victory.

"Ah, Principality Aziraphale. How nice it is for you to join us." Gabriel's voice sounded too polite, too much like he was enjoying everything that had just transpired. "We were just about to decide what to do with you. You see, you-," he punctuated that last word, "were found helping the enemy." Aziraphale stayed quiet. "And if you are found helping the enemy, you will be tried as, well, a traitor. This is weird. Isn't this weird? I think you should be looking at me as this is happening. Hmm? Why don't you look at me."

It was a suggestion, but Aziraphale didn't move a muscle. She was honestly too tired and sore to move, but she did become suddenly aware that her body was shaking, badly. The hand that held on to her hair snapped back and wrenching her face up, making the healer to look at them. Gabriel was squatting right in front of her. Sky blue eyes darted between the two siblings.

She was right. They did have smug looks on their face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, traitor?" Michael spat out. If Gabriel was proud in a sick sense, then Michael was proud in an angry sense. That doesn't make sense. Aziraphale was tired for this.

"I am no traitor." The words were hard to hear even by her own ears.

"What was that, you little traitor?" Gabriel repeated. The sadism was not missed in his words. The tears had stopped a while ago, but the trail they trekked irritated her pale skin. Her knees were bruised and scrapped from her running and tripping in her search earlier, and she could feel new bruises forming in multiple places on her arm form the one who were holding her now. Aziraphale just wanted to go home. Back to the healing ward, back to her medical supplies, but mostly she wanted to be back with her Raphael.

Aziraphale took a shaky breathe in and looked straight into God's messenger boy's lavender eyes. "I am not a traitor, you self righteous prick! I was just doing my job. God tasked me to heal my fellow Angels, not to turn my back on them if disagree with them. You Archangels may be the only ones related, but we are all family. From the lowliest Cherub to you self righteous-" The right word struggled to come out, "-Meanies! It is not our place to judge, that's Her job!"

What Aziraphale had not realized until this point was that she had stood up and had stared down the Archangel before her. The Principalities that had been holding her captive this whole time were struggling to keep their holds as she went on her small tirade. They could not believe that she had just spoken to an Archangel like that. Nobady could believe it. Michael had a stunned reaction seemed frozen on her face. Gabriel simply looked taken aback, but that did not last as after she finished. It quickly became a snarl.

"Take her to the edge." The calm tone did not expose the storm with in. Everyone knew it was there though.

The Principalities holding her briefly shared a look between each other like 'are we really about to do this?' This was Aziraphale. She was probably the sweetest person in all of Heaven. She has treated most of the militant Angel, has help some people work out arguments, and has even helped other Angel of all ranks with some of their tasks if she could. Everyone who was lucky enough to meet her fell in love with her. Were they really about to cast down Heaven's sweetheart? Gabriel's face killed their reluctance, but the feelings of disbelief, guilt, and regret still lingered in their minds. It didn't help that Aziraphale had stopped fighting back and had just accepted it.

As they got closer, Gabriel took her from the others, and they all let out a mental sigh of relief that they were not going to be the one's to do the deed. Gabriel had grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her up high enough that she struggled to keep her feet touching the ground. Hands reflexively reached up to hold the Archangel's wrists as the end of Heaven fast approached.

Aziraphale could see the newly forming world below as he held her bloodied person over the edge of the cloud. 'This is it' was all that ran through her mind.

But then she heard it, and her heart dropped.

"Wait!" His voice rang across the once beautiful fields of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there wasn't a lot of in depth about their before Fall relationship, but that will come later. I want to focus on the 6,000 years of pining and not being able to be with each other. Also, angels and demons will cry blood because I love me a bit of body horror.


End file.
